Join the dots
by AAJL
Summary: Remember doing easy find-a-words and colouring in blank pictures just for the fun of it? Usui brings back memories with these children's puzzles and makes a new one in the process. T for mild sexual references. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own KWMS.**

* * *

><p>"Remember these, Prez?" Usui said as he presented her with a wide array of children's puzzles, ranging from easy colour-ins to the most basic of mazes. "Gerard would actually let me have a break from studying every now and then and let me do a few of these."<p>

"Of course I do," Misaki said, smiling as she flipped through the pile of puzzles, memories rushing through her mind. "I remember doing so many of these when I was little." When she saw that her comment had hit a nerve in him, she quickly apologised.

"Sorry. I keep forgetting that you still don't know much about my childhood," she said, gently rubbing his back. Takumi's frown gradually relaxed and as his lips began to morph into a small smile, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him.

"Don't worry about it. I shouldn't be getting so agitated over things I don't know about you. After all, I'm not Sanshita, am I? I'll eventually figure it out," he said, grinning. Misaki let out an uncharacteristic giggle as she leaned into his sideways embrace.

"Come on, I want to get through as many of these as I can before I have to go home," she said after a few minutes of comfortable silence, suddenly straightening up in her seat and grabbing a random crossword. After a few seconds, she let out a snort.

"I think I need to get a dictionary to finish this one," she said sarcastically, scanning her eyes over the given clues.

"You don't need one. You have one right here," he teased, playfully patting her head. "Put it to good use and complete that crossword."

"It's way too hard," she whined with a grin on her face.

"Oh really? Let me help you. What's the first clue?"

"'I am an item of clothing. I protect your feet from the ground. Five letters'."

"...Are you joking?"

"Nope."

"I really hope that even the people with a questionable level of sanity can tell that the answer is 'shoes'."

"I sincerely hope so too."

The next few minutes were spent in silence as the two solved puzzle after puzzle at inhuman speed. Misaki was just about to move on to a find-a-word when Usui presented her with three join-the-dot puzzles.

"Have a shot at these, Prez," he said, waving the sheets of paper in front of her.

"They always make the strangest shapes out of these," she half-complained as she assessed the first puzzle.

"I wanna see what shape they made this time. Hurry up and finish them so I can see."

"Patience, you perverted outer-space alien."

Silence.

"...Why is this one just a straight line?"

"...I don't know. Maybe that one's just weird. Do the second one." _Ayuzawa, is your head not able to process the fact that the 'line' is actually the letter 'I'?_

"...Why is this one a curve? What's wrong with these puzzles?"

_...That curve is actually the letter 'U', Prez. Still, no need to tell you that._

"Dunno. What's the last one?"

"Not something strange, I hope. I still don't understand the... point..."

The final join-the-dot had resulted in an awkward, but still definable heart.

"What the hell?" she said, turning the paper around in her hands and trying to read it from different angles in case she'd read it wrong. "What's this supposed to mean?"

"You're supposed to read them in _this_ order, Ayuzawa," he said softly, rearranging the three puzzles.

"... I... Heart... ..." Misaki frowned as she tried to register the message.

"You," he finished, a gentle smile on his face.

"That's so cute," she said when she finally got it, setting them aside and reaching for a new one. "Whoever made those three join-the-dots must have been a real sucker for sweet situations."

"I'll take that as a compliment. Thank you."

"Huh? What are you thanking me for-" Her voice suddenly stopped as realisation dawned on her.

"I created those," he finally stated point-blank. "In case the message wasn't clear enough, I'll say it again: I love you."

Misaki could only stare back at him open-mouthed, eyes wide, rendered unable to speak.

"That look on your face is priceless," Usui chuckled, gently lifting her chin up and efficiently closing her mouth. "What I would give for a camera right now," he sighed.

"What were you trying to achieve through this?" she asked, looking at the dilapidated love heart. "You already know that I know you love me, and that I love you as well."

"Nothing, really," he shrugged, lightly kissing the top of her head. "I just wanted to reinforce it."

"So tell me in person. There's nothing a girl likes better than a face-to-face confession."

"How would you know? You're not the typical hormonal female who squeals at, as you put it, 'face-to-face confessions'."

"Who are you calling a hormonal female!"

"You're avoiding the question."

"Answer mine first!"

"I said that you _weren't_ a typical hormonal female. Instead, you seem to have an extreme case of PMS."

"YOU-!"

"Now now, if you keep yelling like that, who knows what the neighbours will say. They'll probably tell all their friends that the couple next door went a little overboard on the love-making," he smirked.

She finally lost it and let out an unintelligible mass of inappropriate words. Usui's grin widened with each new profanity.

"Wow, you have an incredible vocabulary, Prez," he said, grinning as he removed his hands from his ears.

"Shut up," she muttered, panting from her previous scream-fest.

"So," he murmured seductively in her ear. "If you don't want to do it on the table, wanna do it on the couch instead?"

Her yell of indignation reached the residents on the ground floor of Usui's apartment block, and the apartment maintainers never really repaired the Usui-shaped hole in the roof, courtesy of Misaki punching him through.

"YOU PERVERTED OUTER-SPACE ALIEN!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe. I immensely enjoyed writing this ^^<strong>

**Reviews are kindly appreciated.**


End file.
